shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koga Shiro
Atticus RedStorm is the First Mate of Purple Haired Pirates He is known as The Deadly Monk he is considered the 2nd biggesr threat in The Purple Haired Pirates which is why the world government have given him a bounty of 250,000,000 He consumed the Logia devil fruit Uchuusen Uchuusen no Mi. He is a Former Monk who lived in Spring island he joined the Purple Haired pirates after a battle with Alexander D. Rose. Appearance wears a purple bandanna over his wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair. He also has red markings covering his face; whether these are tattoos or just mere make-up is unknown. He wears light purple lipstick and has slightly pronounced canines. He has large pointed ears, and an intricate blue kimono. He wears tall geta and carries a katana with a red and gold hilt. Personality He is a Serious and Calm person who loves to fight he seems to be very strict often keeping his crew in line.He is completely and genuinely dedicated to His crew and will do anything to protect them . He also has a short temper, seen when he and Alexander bicker constantly over childish things. Like most of the Purple Haires , Koga lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary as seen during the Alabasta Arc. Although he seems to have a Serious attitude he does have a great sense of humor. inside of battle he is very cocky he often cracks jokes about his enemies and braggs about his strength. He loves to eat he has an almost endless stomach it doesnt matter how much he eats it seems he never gets full. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Inushima Category:Purple Haired Pirates